


The Lady And The Cat

by LovelyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Love, Romance, cuteness, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMiraculous/pseuds/LovelyMiraculous
Summary: Adrien Agreste is cursed to be an unlucky black cat until he learns the meaning of True Love. Poor little kitty had been thrown out of houses because of his unluckiness. One day, he gets adopted by a caring girl who he soon falls in love with...But his father, Gabriel Agreste, soon finds out his son went missing.Can Adrien break the curse and go back to his father in time?By: LovelyMiraculousDedicated to: Everyone who supported me!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	1. Facts To Remember

**_Omg I'm so excited to write this story!_ **

**_I'm so sorry I'm starting new stories and not updating other ones, I'm just coming up with more and more ideas. This was one. It's called "The Lady And The Cat"._ **

**_By the way, I came up with this idea and didn't copy off any other works._ **

**_Oh so in this story:_ **

**Adrien's father runs a brand called _Gabriel_. (You all know that)**

**Adrien hates love. (sorry if I spoiled)**

**Marinette doesn't know any person named Adrien.**

**Marinette is Ladybug, Adrien is Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir doesn't have a crush on Ladybug. In fact, he doesn't have a crush on anyone. Like I said, he hates love.**

**Felix lives with Adrien. So does Adrien's aunt.**

**Marinette has a little brother named Kifu. (Made up name)**

**_Let's get on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!_ **


	2. Rejecting Every Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien attends a ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! yay! Let's start!

**_Oml so excitedd!!!!_ **

Adrien Agreste groaned and fell back into his chair. Great, his father was planning _another_ pairing ceremony. Every time, Adrien would just reject all the girls who came to participate, hoping the boy would like them. But they weren't that lucky. You need someone absolutely cloud nine to impress the Agreste. 

"Adrien, son, you have to. You have to find a match in time! You have to get married," Gabriel lectured.

"Whatever." Adrien just waved his hands and got back to drawing. He loved drawing more than anything. His mother, who was gone, taught him and he had fallen in love with it. Yes, that was the only thing he had ever fallen in love with.

"Get dressed. It's today." Gabriel Agreste walked out of the room and closed the door. 

Adrien unhappily trudged into the closet to pick some clothes. Plagg flew out of his shirt and giggled. "When are you going to find a girl you like?"

"I don't like anyone!"

"Okay, suit yourself. Get it? You have to suit up and suit yourself? Hahahahaha!" The Kwami tried his best to cheer Adrien up, but failed. 

Adrien threw Plagg out and changed. Luckily, the god fell straight into a camembert piece.

"Hey!" Plagg raised his tiny hand(whatever you call it) and moved it side to side to show anger.

"Whatever," Adrien rolled his eyes and stuffed the black cat into his pocket. He stomped into the car and folded his hands, saying, "Drive me to the ceremony." Gabriel was already inside, adjusting his suit.

**They drove to the ceremony place...**

The Agreste men walked into the place. It was a garden with about 25 girls waiting in chairs. As usual. 

Adrien was guided to the front and one girl, sparkling with glitter and jewelry and all that stuff walked up. He shook his head. Another girl, country style, grinned. He rejected another 20 girls. A girl, whose name was Chloe Bourgeois, sashayed up. He instantly didn't like her. Why was Father bringing him such spoiled brats like Chloe? 

But swinging blue hair caught his eye. She was giggling, serving everyone special-baked macaroons. Her shiny blue hair matched her piercing blue eyes and a little boy was tugging at her maid dress. 

"Kifu! What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Treats! Sissy, please!" The boy, Kifu, begged with cute baby doll eyes.

"All right cutiepie. But 2 and that's it. The monster of full will come if you eat too much!" She placed the tray down and patted the boy's stomach.

The little boy blinked. "What's the monster of full?"

"If you eat too much, the monster of full will go inside your stomach and explode it!"

"Oh no! Only 2 treats then!" The girl giggled and ruffled Kifu's hair. "Here." She gave him some treats. **_(this is adorkable)_**

"Adrien? Adrien?" Adrien was jerked back to Chloe. "No Chloe. I don't accept."

She hmphed and ran away, calling for her Daddy. He rejected everyone and was satisfied. **_(you evil man)_**

Adrien, smiling, walked over to the girl. "Hello! What's your name?"

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What's yours, kind sir?" Her voice sounded like jingling bells.

She was still polite, no matter how mean the others were. Suddenly, a man bumped her back and growled, "Gimme 3!"

"Yes, of course." She gave him 3 macaroons. "Yes, Mr...?"

"Oh I'm Adrien Agreste! Haven't heard of me?" He thought everyone had heard of him.

"Oh, right! Silly me! Want some?" Marinette held out the tray.

Adrien took one and ate it. He took 2 more and gave her a 20 dollar bill. "Thanks for the great service."

"Oh no! I volunteered to do this! I don't need money, thanks!"

"I insist you take it. Please. You deserve it."

He could've sworn he saw a light blush appear on her cheeks. "Y-you think so? Okay, if you insist." She took the bill. An electrifying shock went through both of them as soft pale hand met model tanned hand. 

Marinette took the bill and smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Bonjour!" She walked away to serve someone else.

Plagg snickered in his shirt. "Love someone?"

"No! She's just a friend."

Plagg looked at Adrien like this: 👿 

"Whatever. Father! Can we go now?"

Gabriel sighed and took Adrien back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys,   
> Uwu,   
> Lala

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
